


Perfect

by BlinkYourEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkYourEyes/pseuds/BlinkYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape stops Hermione from taking a certain potion. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

She sighed as she stuck her wand inside the cauldron, stirring the potion lightly. It turned a pretty lilac, and smelled of cheesecake. She looked down at the recipe, and added in a shred of Hippogriff talon, causing the potion to turn a bright pink.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?" Minerva asked, leaning against a desk. "To be honest, you're-" She was cut off.

"I've already told you, Minerva. I'm not going to change my mind." Hermione snapped, feeling more frustrated by the minute.

"Severus wouldn't approve..." Minerva pressed, playing with her thumbs. She saw Hermione's shoulders relax slightly, and a spark of hope was ignited.

"Severus has no say in this. It isn't his problem." Hermione sighed, beggining to stir the potion more roughly. Minerva then saw Severus himself appear at the doorway, an eyebrow raised at the mention of his named.

His nose instantly smelled the familiar potion; one his mother had taken constantly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then realization dawned on his face. He looked from Minerva to Hermione, worried. Minerva shrugged her shoulders.

Severus quietly snuck up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come now dear, you don't need that." He assured, whispering in her ear. Hermione groaned in annoyance. "You're completely perfect the way you are." He insisted, moving her farther and farther away from the potion. "There's no one prettier, smarter, or more sexy than my Hermione." He added, kissing her shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes, biting her lip. "You're beautiful."

WIth a tap of his wand, Severus drained the "Weight-Loss In a Sip," potion from the cauldron. Minerva had already left, to give the two some privacy. "I love you like this. So very very much." He mumbled into her hair.

"Prove it." She smirked, laying her head back into his chest.


End file.
